Snapshots
by DarkGirlX
Summary: [TNA fic]Just in time for the holidays! A sweet little twoshot. He's went thru a lot of trouble to make this night perfect. Will she be able to accept the happiness he offers? Read and find out. Only my second fanfic, so go easy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is fiction, it did not happen. Everyone belongs to themselves and/or TNA, except for Allison, she's mine. However, I would not be opposed if anyone wanted to give me one of the other people mentioned in this story...

Allison wondered into her study, searching for her briefcase. In it was the files she needed to examine before her meeting with her bosses the next day. She had been searching for it all day and was starting to worry. Still being somewhat new to the company, Allison knew that this was one mistake she couldn't afford to make. No matter how understanding her bosses were, there was no excuse for incompetence. Her father had taught her that at a very early age.

Spying a handle sticking out from under a box by the window, Allison made her way over to it. After moving the box, she smiled knowing she had escaped trouble once again. She picked up the briefcase and set it on the desk that wasn't too far away. She bent and grabbed the box, wondering why she had left it on the floor to begin with. She had every intention of putting the box in the closet and working on the files, but curiosity got the best of her. Deciding a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anything; she sat in her leather chair and laid the box in front of her on the desk. She lifted the lid and pulled out what looked like a photo album. Confused, Allison glanced to her bookshelves where she kept her pictures and a few knick knacks. Finding that none seemed to be missing, she looked at the spine of the book. It read simply _Snapshots_ in silver lettering. Definitely not hers. Allison started to pull it out to take a peek when a noise at the door interrupted her.

"What are you doing, sunshine," the voice questioned while the owner of it leaned in the doorway.

She looked like the kid who had gotten caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar. She looked up to see one of her best friends. She groaned inwardly at the look on Patrick's face. He knew what she had been about to do, and he wasn't above trying to blackmail her with the information. She attempted to deflect his question with one of her own. "Nothing, Patrick. What brings you by? I thought we were meeting up later."

He moved out of the doorway and closer to her desk, making her uncomfortable. "We are, we are, but I wanted to see what you were up to. Plus, I was looking for 'lover boy', but now I'm wondering why you look like you're about to pass out from nerves. I know you too well, you're up to something."

Allison tried to play it cool, act as if nothing was going on, though she knew it was useless. Patrick Martin, known to the world as Alex Shelley, was one of the most annoying people she knew. Once he caught on to something, he wouldn't let it go until he was let in on the secret. He had been the first person she met upon coming to work for Total Non-stop Action straight from college almost two years ago. He had made her feel at home by his joking and hyper attitude. She knew she owed him a lot, especially since he had been the one to introduce her to her boyfriend, the one Patrick calls 'lover boy'. But right now, she wanted nothing more than to strangle him.

"He's not here; I think he's over at Petey's. Something about helping him move in a new couch. I don't really know for sure though, he's been acting strange lately…" Her voice trailed off. She tried so hard to keep her insecurities hidden from her friends, bosses, and co workers, but it was getting harder and harder. It didn't help that her boyfriend was seemingly keeping things from her.

Patrick picked up on it immediately, and had to control the urge to laugh. He knew what was in store for his friend later, but it wasn't his place to ruin so much hard work. He tried his best to put on a concerned face, saying. "Josh, strange? Surely you lie!"

Allison resisted the temptation to throw something at him, but just barely. "Shut up, skunk. You're not much better."

Patrick laughed slightly before turning serious, something he wasn't known to be by many. "Want me to talk to him or beat some sense into his thick head?"

She smiled gently. It was one of the things she loved most about Patrick. He was fiercely loyal. He and Josh were friends, but he aslo knew of her past, that she had been hurt and let down so many times. He didn't want to see it happen again, especially by Josh.

"No, I'm sure he's just stressed from working so much. He's been busy with Indy shows as much as TNA. It'll be alright."

Patrick studied her face closely, wondering how much he could tell her to calm her fears, while still keeping his word to Josh. "Okay, then, I'll head over to Petey's and see if they need some extra help." He held up his hands at her warning look. "Don't worry I won't mention I was here." She started to sigh with relief, when he continued. "On one condition."

She glared at his evil grin. Just when she was beginning to think she was off the hook, too. He removed her hands from inside the box, where she didn't even realize they still were, and picked it up, and walked towards the door. "And what might that be," she asked sarcastically.

"You stop snooping around. I know for a fact that Josh has been shopping. I'll see you later tonight." He grinned at her and walked out the door, still carrying the box under his arm.

She didn't bother to respond, she was too busy thinking over what he had just revealed. She smiled brightly, the first one in weeks. Josh was notorious in his inability to keep secrets. Especially when it came to presents. If he'd been shopping already for Christmas, his strange behavior must mean he was having trouble keeping it to himself. She relaxed instantly and decided to get to work. Now that she wasn't worried about Josh, she was able to put everything out of her mind, including the mysterious box and concentrate.

Several hours later, Allison was finishing up the last file update that was needed, when she was startled by two arms encircling her from behind. She started to jump up when she smelt the familiar scent that was Josh. "Hey," she said softly, placing her hands over his where they lay on her stomach.

"Hey, yourself," he placed a kiss gently on her neck feeling her shiver at the touch. "What are you up to?"

She turned slightly to look up at him before replying simply with, "working."

"Want me to leave you alone then?"

She shook her head. "No, I want you to stay."

Even after a year, she was still shy about saying things like that to him. Allison had always considered him too good for her. Though he was always quick to stop her from saying such things, she couldn't help but think them at times. He smiled down at her before turning her chair to face him. He leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself to the kiss.

After a few moments, he pulled back and grinned wickedly down at her. "I thought you might be in need of a distraction." He laughed as she punched him in the arm playfully.

"Jackass," she stuck her tongue out at him.

He winked and said, "you know it, babe."

He stood and pulled her to her feet by her hand, bringing her close to him. She studied his face thoughtfully. It was a face she had memorized, but looking at it never ceased to mesmerize her. Josh Hartner, otherwise known as Chris Sabin to his fans, had stolen her heart the first time Patrick had introduced them. She thought back to that day with a small smile on her face.

Flashback:

_Allison had been working for TNA for about six months when Patrick had talked her into joining him and a few others for a weekend at the beach. She had been hesitant, not really knowing many besides Patrick, but he had been his usual insistent self, and she had eventually given in. She had been sitting on her couch waiting for him to pick her up as they agreed when Josh had knocked on the door with Patrick beside him. It felt as if she had been punched in the stomach when he smiled at her. She had known her face was turning red by the amused look on Patrick's face. She remembered her hands shaking and her legs barely holding her up as she grabbed her bag and walked with them to the car to begin the drive. _

_The two had been inseparable that weekend, joking, laughing, talking, and playing like two kids together. It had been the perfect weekend. New friendships were formed, and others strengthened. She had left the beach and the hotel in high spirits, and a few hopes for the future... _

End Flashback:

It wasn't until Allison had gotten back home and listened to her messages that her insecurities came back. Her father had been the only one to call, and he reminded her of her duty to the family and demanded that she give up her job and let him find a more 'suitable' one for her. No matter how many times she told him she was happy in TNA, it never made any difference with her parents.

She had withdrawn from everyone after that, only talking to those she had business with. As embarrassed as she was now by her actions, at the time it had seemed like all she could do. It had taken Patrick and Josh weeks to draw her out and tell them what was wrong…

"Earth to Ally, where are you," his voice teased her out of her thoughts.

She blushed. "Just thinking what a crazy two years it's been."

"I hope it's been a good crazy, baby."

She stepped closer to him as he allowed his hand to rub her back gently. "The best kind of crazy," she tightened her arms around him.

He kissed her lightly before saying, "as much as I love hearing how great I am: I thought you'd be getting ready by now."

Allison looked at him strangely. "Why? We don't have to be there until seven."

Josh laughed and turned her to look at the clock on the wall. It took a moment for her to realize what she was seeing. "Oh no, It's already five! Why didn't you say something earlier?!"

Josh stared after her with his mouth open as she rushed upstairs. He shook his head and decided to make himself comfortable while he waited. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch, flipping thru channels on TV. He allowed his mind to drift to what was happening tonight. It was killing him to keep it from Allison, but he wanted it all to be a surprise for her even if everyone else knew. He smiled as he thought of how eager his friends were to help him with this. Even Jeff and Dixie were in on it, Dixie providing the place and Jeff providing the excuse to force everyone to dress up. Normally they were informal at get-togethers, but after he had explained what he wanted to do, they both had been happy to change the rules for the night. Josh tugged at the collar of his shirt, unaccustomed to the tightness of it around his neck. He knew that she was worth the discomfort and that this was a special night.

Patrick had told him Allison almost seen what was in the box and he cursed himself for not being more careful with it. He had intended to take it home with him after he dropped her off last night, but they had ended up talking well into the morning and he had fallen asleep. Then he had forgotten it when he went to help Petey, Josh was just glad the cover hadn't been added yet. Patrick had also told him of her fear. He hated not being able to tell her what was going on. The idea of causing her pain killed him. He wanted to tell her everything, but she deserved more than that. He wanted to give her everything she ever wanted, and romance was something that had been missing in her life before him. They had talked about her past enough for him to know that anything short of perfection tonight would ruin it.

Not that she knew anything of what was going on tonight, but he knew she had been hurt and disappointed so many times growing up, and he didn't want this to be one of those times. He wanted her to know, without a doubt that he wanted her to be happy. Josh thought back to their first date.

Flashback:

_He had been so nervous asking her, and the fear hadn't lessened in the time between asking and picking her up. However, his nerves had calmed immediately when she opened the door for him and smiled. He had told her to dress comfortably, but he had no idea that she could do that and still look gorgeous. She stepped out in a tank top and jeans and he had found it hard to draw air into his lungs. He had taken her to Disney, and her face had lit up when she realized it. He wanted to be able to cause her to always do that. The night had been perfect. They had ridden the rides, played the games, eaten the food, but most of all they had gotten to know each other better. Josh had found it hard to leave her on her doorstep with only a kiss on the cheek. _

End Flashback:

The sound of footsteps on the stairs broke him from his thoughts. He stood up and turned around in time to see Allison step into the doorway where he was. Josh couldn't help but stare at her, transfixed. Her long brown tresses cascaded down her back in tiny ringlets, her emerald eyes seemed to glow. She wore a simple black skirt that came to just above her knees and a navy blue sweater that had sparkling silver snowflakes on it, her feet were clad in two inch heeled boots.

"Do I look okay?" She asked nervously. It was her first party at Dixie's house and she didn't want to embarrass herself.

Josh walked up to her and wrapped her in his embrace. Bending down he kissed her softly, even in heels she was still inches shorter than him. "You look amazing," the husky reply came as he pulled away slightly. "Sure you don't want to just stay here? We can curl up on the couch and watch a little TV in between kisses."

She blushed at his words even as she wagged her finger at him. "You know we have to go. Dixie will have our hides if we no show tonight." She turned away before he could put his puppy dog face on. He knew she couldn't resist that look.

Sighing, he grabbed his coat and help Allison with hers. They walked hand in hand out the door and to the car. Just as she was about to slid in, Josh wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Ally."

She turned her head and beamed up at him. "And I love you, Josh," she said just as softly before reaching up to kiss him.

He made sure the door was shut firmly before dashing around the car and climbing into the driver's seat. He started the car and glanced over at her. She was watching him with a smile on her face that he couldn't help but return. They laughed and talked for most of the ride before his nerves caused him to fall silent during the last ten minutes to the Carter's, letting the radio play in the background. Allison didn't mind the quiet; she was content just to be with him. She hadn't even known this kind of happiness was missing from her life until Josh had come along and shown her a different way to live. Now, she couldn't imagine going back to the shell of a life her parents lived and had planned for her to live. He had opened her eyes to so many things, both big and small, that she was hard pressed to remember what she had once been.

Pulling to a stop, Josh cut the ignition before looking at her. She looked to be lost in her own world: her eyes were staring into space absently while her fingers ran over the car seat. She hadn't even noticed they'd arrived. He moved to face her properly before turning her head towards him and searching her eyes. When he saw the hurt and confusion he knew what she was thinking. "Don't think of them, baby. You're amazing; kind, sweet, gorgeous, talented, funny, and so many other things. If they don't want to know you, then it's their loss."

She blushed as tears started to form in her green eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Too many tears had been spilt over her family as it were. She touched his face, lightly running her hand down his cheek. "Do you remember the first time you said that to me?"

He turned his head and kissed the inside of her wrist before nodding. He allowed his mind to drift back to that day.

Flashback:

_He had been 'preparing' for his match later that day; which meant the stars of the X-division were trying to top each other's moves. Currently, Allen, or AJ, was attempting to beat Petey's Canadian Destroyer from the top rope. Others were standing or sitting outside the ring, cheering them on. Josh sat in the seat, watching the action while trying to recover from the moonsault from the top of Ultimate X that he had delivered to Jeremy earlier. He was chatting with America's Most Wanted member Chris Harris and his victim from earlier Jeremy Fritz, or Eric Young, when Allison walked down the ramp towards the ring. She stopped to talk to Chris Parks, or Abyss, laughing as he talked. Josh instantly forgot what was going on around him, including what was being said when she walked over to him. She smiled shyly and told Chris about the photo shoot he and his partner, James Storm were needed for. She had made her way around the ring, stopping to address everyone. He could see her laughing at whatever Patrick and Petey were telling her. _

_Eventually, everyone wondered off to different places, leaving Josh and Allison alone in the six sided ring. They sat dead center facing each other. Allison had her head resting on her knees with her arms wrapped around them, Josh sat with his legs out in front of him, leaning back on his hands. They had talked about anything and everything until the subject of her parents was brought up. It hadn't taken long for the tears to fall. He moved over to sit beside her, attempting to comfort his friend. She had felt his arms around her shaking shoulders. "Don't worry about them," was Josh's soft reply. "You're an amazing person, and if they can't wake up and see that then it's their loss, not yours."_

_She had looked up at him. He hadn't been able to resist and she hadn't been able to stop him when he lowered his head and kissed her... _

End Flashback:

The sound of tapping on the window brought them back to the present with a start. Allison turned to see Allen and his wife, Wendy looking at them with goofy grins on their faces. Josh rolled his eyes while Allison blushed, both climbing out of the car. Wendy immediately attached herself to Allison's side, leaving Allen and Josh to follow at will. After the girls had moved in front of them a little ways, Allen turned to the younger man.

"You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Josh sighed.

"Sounds like you're having second thoughts about going through with it…" Allen eyed his companion.

"No! Not at all, I just want this over with. I don't like keeping things from her." He rubbed his hands on his slacks before adding under his breath. "Enough people have done that to her."

"Do you have everything set?"

"Yeah, Patrick has the book completed and wrapped and Chase has the ring…"

Allen seen his face turn slightly pale and tried to take his mind off of it somewhat. "Chase? Why give it to him?"

Josh laughed slightly before answering. "Because Ally likes to dig in the pockets of my coat and I didn't want her to find it early. Chase heard me talking to James Storm about it and offered to help out."

Allen patted his shoulder as they continued up the path to the front door. "You got it covered, buddy. This is going to be a night she won't ever forget."

"That's what I'm counting on… well, that and she accepting."

"You really thing she won't," a new voice said from behind them.

They both turned to see Andy Douglas walking up. After exchanging the traditional greetings with the newcomer, Josh answered the question. "It's not that I think that, it's just…"

Allen spoke wisely. "You're going out on a limb and you're nervous. It's natural."

Andy nodded his head. "Yeah, dude, it's not supposed to be easy. Just have faith in your girl. It'll turn out right."

"Dude, when did you get so smart?"

Andy just grinned at the younger man without responding. Just then Josh noticed they were at the front door with Allison and Wendy standing in front of them. Andy greeted them and teasingly attempted to get both to be his dates. Josh was mesmerized by Allison as she laughed off Andy's impossible compliments. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds; her hair flew behind her as she tossed her head back and laughed. Her laugh was infectious and he found himself smiling without knowing what was being said.

Wendy caught the look on her young friend's face and glanced at her husband. Husband and wife shared a secret look before she reached over to her left and rang the doorbell. The door was opened almost immediately by none other than Jeff Jarrett. He smiled and welcomed them in. Allison watched him interact with his coworkers and friends. Seeing him like this, happy and kind, made her wonder how the fans could hate him so much. I guess that's testament to what a great performer his is, she thought to herself.

Still standing in the doorway, Josh took a deep breath to fortify him and attempted to calm the butterflies running on jet packs in his stomach. "Here goes nothing…," he muttered under his breath before stepping the rest of the way inside the enormous house.

Author's Note: I bet you can't guess what he's got planned.. LOL. Anyway, I promised this would be up today and the first part of it is. The rest will be up sometime tomorrow more than likely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Well here's the last part. I apologize if it seems a little unrealistic. I blame it on the holidays and the fact that I'm a sucker for Christmas movies. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** The same still applies from the first chapter except that I now own Tom and Erica too… Wow I'm getting a nice collection of people.

**Chapter 2 **

Upon entering, it was like being transported to a different place. The Carter's had spared no expense in decorating for the holiday. The front rooms had garland and candles placed liberally throughout. Appetizer tables were placed strategically in the family room as well as bottles of wine, water, champagne, and sodas in coolers. The smell of food permeated from the kitchen, making everyone's mouth water in hungry anticipation. Since this was simply called the winter party, so as not to leave anyone out based on religion, there was no holiday music playing. Instead it seemed the Carter's had decided on a mix of classical, oldies rock, and a bit of R&B. It was an interesting choice and one everyone was willing to make do with. .

Just off to her right, Allison could see the dinning room and she was awed at the sight. Never before had she seen anything like it. Long tables were set up with white tablecloths, silver candle holders, and what looked to be fine china at each setting. The chairs were mahogany and appeared to be very old. Two huge chandeliers where the light in the room with a fireplace laid and ready to be lit: It managed to be romantic and elegant at the same time.

Following the sound of laughter, the newly arrived group headed farther into the house. They were instantly swallowed up in the festivities. Standing to Allison's right were Ron Killings and Chase Stevens who seemed to be deep in discussion of music, Daniel Covell and John Parsonage, better known as Christopher Daniels and Johnny Devine respectively, were in a heated debate about video games. And, in the thick of it all as usual, was Patrick with video camera in hand. Dixie made her way into the room and over to them, apologizing for not greeting them at the door as she had been helping in the kitchen.

Allison was content to stay along the wall and just observe. Her natural shyness coming into play with so many people around, after all, it had been what took her so long to meet everyone and make friends. Her eyes scanned the crowd, a slight smile on her face as she sipped at her wine. The family atmosphere had been what she was looking for when she came here. She had wanted something she had never known before. Jeff, Dixie, and all the staff at TNA had helped provide that for the lost person she had been. Allison had changed so much in the almost two years, but her joy of the job and pride at being part of it all had never wavered. Despite the problems they may face with each other, everyone was able to put it aside for one night and enjoy the company of friends. Allison was so lost in her musings that she failed to see the dark haired man walking towards her, or the fact that he was hiding something.

The grin on his face gave away his intention had she been looking. He leaned against the wall next to her; he attached the object directly above her before making his presence known.

"You're looking a little lost, princess. What's on your mind? You need to be out mingling."

Allison looked up into his dark eyes that were filled with concern. "Just thinking is all. What brings you over here, Andy?"

He grinned mischievously. "Oh, nothing much…"

She gave him a strange look, knowing he was up to something. "Whatever it is, you can forget it right now Mr. Douglas."

He plastered an innocent look on his face. "Who, me, and what did I do?"

She turned to face him, arms crossed in front of her. "It's not what you did; it's what you were going to do."

He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Nothing, honest, I just wanted to make sure you were alright…and to see what was on the wall above your head."

Allison stared at him for a moment before slowly looking above her. Her eyes widened at the sight. "That wasn't there a moment ago…," she murmured to herself.

Andy just shrugged his shoulders, trying to maintain his innocent face. "Don't know, I just seen it there."

Andy had, unbeknownst to her, managed to plant piece of mistletoe above her, although, he wasn't about to admit his guilt in it. James had dared him to use it to get any of the ladies to kiss him. So far he hadn't had any luck due to James and even Chase warning everyone what was going on, just to make him suffer. He was running out of time, and the punishment for not finishing this dare was too painful to imagine. 

"Oh, so that's what it is… well, you know what traditionally has to happen." He had a cheesy grin on his face that did little to convince her of his innocence.

"You know, I don't even want to try to guess how you managed to get that there. All I want to know is why."

Andy pretended to pout. "Can't I have my kiss first? Then I'll tell you."

Allison shook her head at him while glancing around. Seeing only James and Patrick, with camera, focused on them, she shook her head before tugging him down to her 5'5" height and kissing him on the cheek. She looked out at her friends in time to see James' look of horror and Patrick trying to contain his laughter. She turned back to Andy expectantly. "Well? Care to tell me what that was all about?"

Andy, playing for time, pouted more. "What? Is that all I get?"

His voice sounded so pathetic, she had to laugh. The sound drew other's eyes to them. She flushed and tried to move away, but Andy grabbed her and bent her backwards and planted a kiss square on her forehead. She squealed in surprise while trying to get away. Amidst the laughter of friends, she saw Josh shoot a look at Andy before laughing. "Well?"

Andy informed her of James' idea. She tried to look upset, but it was too funny. She asked the obvious question. "What was the punishment?"

Andy looked around terrified before whispering for her to hear only. "If I didn't do it, then Gail Kim and Val were going to give me a makeover… hair included!"

With that revelation, Allison had no choice but to collapse in helpless laughter. She wiped the tears from her eyes before spying James standing by Josh and Chase. She shook her head and walked over to them. She tapped James on the shoulder to get his attention. "You should have let me in on the joke; I would have paid good money to see Andy dressed up. Hell, I

would've helped!" She said once he was looking at her. "And who do I blame for giving him sugar?"

James threw an arm brotherly around her shoulders, saying in a conspiring whisper. "Don't worry, you can help, Gail is going to do it as soon as he goes to sleep after the tapings next week."

Allison stepped to Josh's side and buried her head in his chest, her shoulders shaking. The mental image of big bad Andy Douglas in make up and curlers was just too much for her.

Josh looked at Chase, saying. "And you aren't going to help him?"

"Oh, he's going to help, alright. How else do you think we're getting a key to his hotel room?" A new voice said from beside him.

Gail grinned wickedly at them before grabbing Allison's hand and saying. "We need to borrow her for a while. You don't mind do you?" This was said over the diva's shoulder as Gail drug Allison away.

The two friends looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, agreeing to not even try and understand. Chase, however, looked after them with a confused expression. Taking a drink of his beer he stated. "That's weird. Ally's never reacted to us like that. I mean, it wasn't that funny…"

Patrick had been standing close by filming the goings on. Hearing this, he turned the camera off and dropped a bombshell on the group. "Andy over heard her talking to them. From what he told me it wasn't good, apparently almost as soon as she picked up the phone, she was in tears. He didn't hear what was being said, only her reaction."

That got everyone's attention. "Are you sure it was her adoptive parents?"

Patrick shrugged. "Who else could get a reaction like that out of her? You know she's usually so calm and collected. That's why he's acting so hyper and goofy around her." Patrick turned to his best friend, adding. "She was sort of depressed last week while you were gone, but as soon as you came back she snapped out of it. That's why we didn't tell you."

Josh ran a hand through his hair before sighing. "What am I suppose to do now? Should I just post pone the whole thing? Maybe she's not ready to…"

"It's up to you what you do with it. All we can do is fill you in on the facts." The deep southern voice of James stated calmly. "And they are simple: for one, I don't think that girl has ever laughed and smiled as much as she has in the past year with you."

Chase was the next to chime in. "You know the way she grew up. The environment was hostile to say the least. We were all there for the one visit they paid to her, and the way she responded. If you've really found the answer to it, as you think, then she has the right to know. Don't doubt her now."

Patrick's comment was accompanied by a smack to the back of Josh's head. "Most of all, you love each other. That's all that really matters. You both are so sickening together, and even worse when you're apart."

"I know I've fount them, I spent last week making sure of it. They even have her birth certificate, and she looks like them. I just hope she can understand why I've done this."

Before anymore could be said, dinner was announced. As people started filing into the dinning room and finding their spots, two unknown figures appeared. No one seemed to pay any attention to them except Josh. He walked over, greeting, and talked quietly with them for a moment before walking with them.

Each guest stood and held their glasses for the traditional toasts. Dixie started by saying: "As another amazing year draws to a close, may we each take the lesson we've learnt and apply it to the coming year, so that it may be better."

Jerry followed that up with: "To our family. Always growing, constantly fighting, and forever changing. Here's to each of you. Thank you for your continuing support, devotion, and never ending love that is this wild, crazy rollercoaster we call Total Non-stop Action."

Jeff was the last one to speak. "You know, Dad's right. We are constantly growing and changing. We change as a company and as people; we grow as a family and as individuals. That's what life's all about, keeping an open mind and a welcoming heart. Here's to tonight, may it be a night filled with laughter, friends, good times, and even a few surprises. And here's to the New Year, may it exceed even you're wildest dreams."

The sound of applause and glasses clinking could be heard, along with shouts of "here, here". Chairs were pulled out and food passed around to each person. Even while eating, the sound of laughter and joking could be heard. Allison took a moment to close her eyes before lifting her fork and thank God for bringing her to such an amazingly wonderful place. She finally looked at the people surrounding her and had to groan. Dixie had surrounded her with Andy, Jamar Shipman, Joe Seanoa, and Terry Gerrin. They each grinned at her cheekily before informing her of the other's most embarrassing moments as well as their escapades in Ring of Honor or other Indy promotions. It wasn't long before they had her in a fit of constant giggles.

Conversation flowed freely and rapidly for Josh, whose companions wanted to know what the status of the surprise was. He informed them of what he was told earlier and each seemed to have an opinion as to what he should do and/or say.

"You should give her the book first, and then ask her," was Tracy Brooks' suggestion.

"Yeah, but he still has to tell her what he found out." Leave it to Petey Williams to state the obvious.

But it was Chris Parks, known to the fans as Abyss that proved the wisest of them all when he stated: "You cannot try to build a future until the past is settled, or else it will just haunt you."

Josh thought for a moment, before breaking into a wide smile and nodding. "You're right. That's what I'll do." With his mind at ease, he was able to relax and enjoy himself, the company, and the food.

After a loud and entertaining dinner, everyone was instructed to head to the back of the house where a make shift movie theater had been set up. Ever the jokesters, Josh and Tesh attempted to sell tickets supposedly for charity. When someone asked what charity, Tesh responded in a deadpan voice. "The Tesh and Josh are broke fund." This earned a round of laughter, but still no cash, much to their disappointment.

While everyone else was taking their seats, Patrick and Allison walked to the front of the room and faced them. Patrick propped his arm on her shoulder, while she looked at him in annoyance. They had both worked so hard on this project. It was the first ever TNA family video. They had gone through literally hundreds of tapes, editing, splicing, and doing the narrating in places. It had taken them months to complete and was a surprise to everyone except Dixie.

Patrick got everyone's attention in his typical way. "Okay, sit down, shut up, and look at us." A groan was heard as he doubled over.

"Sorry, my elbow slipped." Allison replied innocently before addressing the crowd. "When Patrick and I were approached about doing this video, neither of us expected it to take a life of its own."

Patrick nodded, continuing. "Dixie had asked us to put together a unique video, detailing, not what went on in the ring, but behind the scenes. The funny times, the chaotic moments, and the moments that you didn't know were caught on film. It was supposed to be about us, but what it turned out to be is more of a tribute. To the sport, to each other, and to Jerry and Jeff."

Allison paused, trying not to let the tears fall. They had practiced this speech before, but seeing the faces of their bosses, coworkers, and friends made it more real. "Jeff and Jerry had a vision. A vision of a wrestling promotion unlike any other, one in which the young stars of today and tomorrow could shine brighter than ever before in a unique six sided ring. Though many said it was impossible, that they would never succeed, they held on and slowly started to build the company we all know and love."

"As much as I'm sure this sounds like sucking up to the bosses, it really is just our way of saying a simple thank you. Thank you for believing in the idea, for not listening to the critics, and most of all for believing in each of us. So, with that said, we give you Eye Spy's latest production: TNA, A Tribute."

Amid the applause, and surprised looks from Jeff and Jerry, the two went to find empty seats. As Allison walked up the aisle, she was grabbed and pulled down into Josh's lap, who promptly kissed her. 'Aww' could be heard throughout the group as well as the sound of Patrick gagging. Pulling back from the kiss, she blushed and kicked Patrick in the shin. "Sorry," she said sarcastically. "I have no idea why I'm so clumsy today."

Having already seen the finished product, Allison busied herself with watching the reaction of everyone. Giving Josh the perfect opportunity to pick up the package from under his seat where Patrick had left it, and for Chase to slip him the ring. Looking to the back of the room, his eyes meet with two eager pairs and he gave a slight nod, watching them walk, unnoticed out of the room.

Josh waited a moment before getting Allison's attention and motioning to follow him. Confused, she did just that. He led her into what looked like a study area. Bookshelves lined almost every wall except where the picture window and fireplace was. A Christmas tree was placed in front of the window while two reclining chairs and a matching couch faced the fireplace. The room looked like it was favored by the Carters, seeing as the fireplace was lit and books were laid beside the chairs. Allison took all this in before turning to Josh.

"Is everything alright?"

Josh took a deep breath, reminding himself that there was no going back now. He said, "Yes, I'm fine. I just need to talk to you alone."

"What about, you know you can tell me anything."

Josh decided to plunge right in. "I know your parents called while I was gone. Why didn't you tell me, baby?"

Her brilliant eyes clouded over. "I… I didn't want to worry you… and… I guess I really didn't want to repeat what was said. I… it h-hurts too m-much!" Sobs racked her small body and her hands came up to cover her face. "I know you want to help me, but it's just… I mean, no one wants to be told her parents hate her."

Anger radiated from his eyes, though he was careful not to direct it at her. "Is that what they told you, baby?" He sat on the couch and pulled her onto his lap, cuddling her close.

"Yes… they told me they were embarrassed of me… that I could be so selfish… that the-they wished I wasn't b-b…. born…" She raised her tear filled eyes to his, hurt and confusion evident in them. "Why do they hate me so much? They shouldn't have adopted me…"

Josh rubbed her back soothingly, praying for the strength not to kill those people. How they could hurt such a sweet person was beyond him. Seeing her this way gave him the courage to tell her what he had found out. He let her calm down before continuing. "Ally, when we first met, you told me you wanted to find your birth parents, is that still something you want?"

He could see the answer on her face, even before her lips verified it. A face filled with fear and a tentative hope, she nodded. "More than anything, I just don't want them to be like… them, you know?"

He took a deep breath. "What would you say if I told you I know for a fact that they aren't like your adoptive parents?"

"H-how do you know that?" Her voice came out a shaky whisper.

"Because I met them last week, that's where I was. I'm sorry I lied to you, Ally; I just didn't want you to get hurt again. Can you forgive me?"

Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped open in shock. She sat there for a moment, not moving or speaking. Josh started to get nervous, thinking that it may have been too soon or that she hadn't wanted him to butt into it. Then she laughed and he nearly fainted from the relief the sound brought him. Her face lit up as she started asking a million questions seemingly at once.

Laughing he placed his hand over her mouth so he could talk. "Instead of asking me, why don't you ask them, baby?" He directed her stare to the doorway where to older people appeared both with tears in their eyes. He sat her on her feet before standing beside her. "Allison Noelle Shipley I would like you to meet Erica and Tom Bancs, your parents."

She gasped and staggered towards them, Josh by her side keeping her from falling. She stood in front of them and just looked into their faces. Tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision, but it didn't matter. It felt right, that's all it took. She launched herself into her parents' arms for the first time in her life, letting the cries out at last.

Josh was mostly a quiet observer in the reunion after Allison asked him to stay. He answered the questions she had about how he'd managed it: he told her of the private investigator he'd hired, the problems he'd had finding the agency, and the pure luck that had led him to Erica and Tom. He also answered their questions, mostly about himself. Belatedly, he remembered the package. Sitting it on the couch between Erica and Tom, he explained what it was.

"Patrick, my best friend, and I put this together for you in hopes that it helps you get to know your daughter a little better." He moved to stand in front of the fireplace, content to watch and knew that it had turned out alright.

Erica opened the box and pulled out a photo album that Allison recognized immediately by the silver lettering on the side. Turning it over to see the front, Allison was amazed. It was a collage of pictures she had drawn at various TNA events, both business and personal: parties, get-togethers, and pay per views.

"I was wondering where that went to…" Allison mused quietly.

Tom looked sharply at his daughter. "You drew this?" At her nod, Tom said, "I used to draw myself, before my eyes started to go."

It was a little bit of proof that Allison was where she belonged, held close within a loving family, both at work and now, at last, at home. All the questions she had could wait until another time; all that mattered now was the moment. She watched as Erica opened the book to the first page. On it was a picture taken at her college graduation with her old roommate and a piece of a letter that had been written. The next page contained the picture of her name plate on her old office door before Dixie asked her to go to Orlando and help out. Jeff had taken it as a joke, but it commemorated the occasion well.

The rest of the book was more of the same, pictures and notes from various people detailing her life and her friends' thoughts. She was near tears again as she seen her favorite memories all in front of her. There were pictures of her house 'christening' when James and Chris Harris had broken bottles on her porch. One of that fateful weekend at the beach: Joe giving her a piggyback ride after she sprained her ankle. One of the Halloween costume contest they held last year in which she, Tesh, and Jamar had dressed up as The Three Stooges and so many others.

It seemed everyone had left a comment or letter for her and her family. She paused to wonder if there was anyone that didn't know what was happening, besides herself. She couldn't help but laugh at Al Ralphs' comment, in which he had included a few of his famous "What Would You Do" questions. Jamar and Tesh had included a recount of all her best pranks. Andy had drawn one of his precious vampires, but instead of having Josh, who was the vampire, draining blood, he had Allison leading him around by the ear. Judging from Josh's nonchalant expression now, he hadn't seen it. She loved each second of it, and made a mental note to thank everyone personally as soon as possible.

The one thing that intrigued her about the book was that there, almost at the end, were pages paper clipped together. Josh was quick to stop her from revealing them. He turned to Erica and Tom while still holding onto her hand. "The rest of the book is for you to fill up. We just wanted to give you an idea of what Ally is like, and what she means to us all."

Allison chimed in, "you're welcome to stay and get to know everyone. We may be a little crazy tonight, but it's better than the intensity that you would see at a show. Here, at least it's the real us. Will you?"

Tom and Erica looked at each other before turning to her and nodding in affirmation "We're just going to find someplace where we can freshen up." Erica said, leading Tom out of the room.

While Allison was smiling and pointing her parents in the right direction, Josh slipped the paper clip out of the book and turned it to the hidden page. He crouched down in front of her to get her reaction to everything that had happened as well as the picture he'd just revealed. Her vibrant eyes connected with his and he was awed by the look in them.

Allison turned to Josh with happiness, wonder, and love in her eyes. He had given her something she'd never truly expected to have: his love. It took a few moments for her to collect her thoughts before she could speak again. "Have I told you how amazing you are? You just… I never…How can I ever thank you?"

He covered her hand with his and smiled at her. "Just be happy, Ally. That's all I've ever wanted." He kept his hand there, covering the picture until she was looking down at it. Then he slowly removed his hand and took out the box.

Allison looked down, wondering how the book had gotten on her lap. "For all the trouble you went through tonight, just being happy isn't enough. I…"

She stopped talking, moving and even breathing as she got a good look at what was in the book. It was a picture she'd never seen before. In it a small box was displayed in the palm of a hand. The lid was open to showcase the most gorgeous ring Allison had ever laid eyes on. Finding her voice, she managed to squeak out, "Josh, what's this?"

"Okay, so maybe I lied. I do want you to be happy; Ally, but I also want an answer to a very important question."

She looked at him to see Josh holding out the identical box as in the picture. He reached out for her hand, kissing it softly, before looking back up at her and saying. "Allison, will you marry me?"

Stunned silence met his question for a moment as Allison tried to pick her jaw up off the floor. "Y-y- you want to m-m… marry me," she finally stuttered out.

"More than anything else," was the simple reply.

After another moment she locked eyes with the man that was everything she could ever dream of. Fresh tears fell down her face, but she smiled as widely as possible before falling into his arms. He just managed to catch her before they both crashed to the floor laughing.

"Is that a yes?" He teased while slipping the ring on the appropriate finger. Before she could answer, he was kissing her, long and hard. It was a kiss filled with love, understanding, friendship, and promise, only stopping when the sound of clapping was heard.

They pulled apart and sat up, finally noticing the others standing in the doorway. Wendy, Tracy, Gail, Val, and every other woman that was in attendance tonight were the first into the room squealing with excitement and demanding to see the ring. The guys walked in more slowly, rolling their eyes. Congratulations were said, hugs given, introductions to Tom and Erica were made, and, seeing Josh's future in laws, none of his coworkers could pass up the chance to embarrass him. Thus the ribbing commenced much to Josh's horror.

The rest of the night was passed in a blur for Allison and Josh, who were both content with each other's company. The couple stayed close together, laughing and talking with everyone. She made it a point to thank each person she talked to for the book, especially Patrick. They each just shrugged her thanks off, stating that it was nothing and they had enjoyed it.

Patrick said simply, "we're a family, even if we don't usually all get along with each other. You've sort of made us closer; you kind of took away the cliques we had formed within ourselves. This was just our way of showing you, and your real parents that, as well as thanking you."

It was about two in the morning when Josh and Allison left the party. They had given Tom and Erica directions to her house and agreed to meet up tomorrow. The ride home was silent except for the soft music playing on the radio. Both were exhausted and emotionally drained. They walked up to house and into the bedroom hand in hand, still not speaking. Allison was half asleep before her head it the pillow. Josh stretched out beside her, pulling her closer. She managed to lean up and kissed him softly, whispering, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Sweet dreams." With that he, too, fell asleep: A smile on both faces and dreams of the future in their heads.


End file.
